


A Cruel Game

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Innocent Peter, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni wants Peter. And she will get him. Peter has no clue what he's gotten himself into.





	A Cruel Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How The Lamb Came To The Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003442) by [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 



> Because there aren't enough Female Tony/Peter fics.

  Antonia Stark never thought herself the type to become a cougar. Until the day her assistant had walked in for his first day on the job. Peter Parker. He is _gorgeous_. Floppy brown hair. Large puppy eyes that still held a childlike innocence and a generally trusting nature that she wants nothing more than to use and corrupt for herself.

  She had immediately seen why Pepper had warned her with, "Try not to break him."  
 

  "Miss Stark," the twenty-something year old had said. "My name is Peter Parker. Miss Potts must have told you, I'm your new assistant."

  And _oh_ , that just made it even _better_ : the look of admiration, the slack-jawed worship on his face. _Fuck_ , the things she wanted to do to the man- boy, really.

  And he makes it easy for her, actually. He soaks up her words like a sponge, lapping up every smidge of attention she bestows on him. She's careful to never give him too much: just a sharp word of praise, rare sweet smiles, fleeting touches while taking a pen from him, breathing out over his fingers when he helps apply her lipstick.

    It leaves him wanting more, she can see it; leaves him breathless and pining, body stiff in a way that lets her know it's her he'll be thinking of at night.

    But he's also cautious. He never initiates the touches, never makes the first move, and Toni sees that she can't go too fast, can't risk ruining this thing they might have.

    So she takes her time, lets their friendship grow. Peter starts relaxing around her, no longer flinching from sudden contact, no longer blushing at innuenedos and flirty jokes.

    It's fascinating to watch, like a bomb exploding in slow motion, a bomb she's made.

    And she can see it work, can see the need and the frustration whenever she pulls away from him. With his growing comfort, there's also a new look in his eyes, a look of adoration that's too close to love. And that would have made her feel guilty for this slow torture, _if_ she were a better human being. But that was also another thing she'd never claimed to be. In fact, she enjoyed that even more; that the boy was naïve enough to believe she felt something for him, that he was in love with her. It just made the game even more appealing, the constant act, the ruse of emotions.

  Her plans finally come to fruition one night when they return to the office after a late night gala, at Pepper's insistence, to finish writing up the reports for their new product line, so she could submit it to the Board.

  They're quiet as they work. Usually Toni would fill the silence, but somehow she knows that tonight is not the night for that. Tonight is _important_ in some way, she can feel it.

  Peter pushes away from his laptop, getting to his feet and stretching. Toni wonders if he knows she's staring at the sliver of skin visible between his dress pants and shirt, his dinner jacket neatly draped over the back of the chair.

  He walks over to the glass wall, staring out at the city. 

  "Everything okay, Peter?" She asks curiously, seeing the slight frown on his face.

  "Hmm? Oh yeah, Miss Stark, just, uh..." He chuckles nervously. "Broke up with my girlfriend."

  She feels her eyebrows shoot up. _He had a girlfriend?_ "Oh. Sorry. Why, if I may ask?"

  He watches her pensively as she joins him at the window with a glass of Cognac, deliberately swaying her hips the slightest bit. She has to give him props for keeping his eyes on her face. She knows how she looks, knows exactly how much skin shows in this dress of shimmering fabric and a slit up her thigh, how it hugs her snugly in all the right places. 

  "She thinks I'm not committed. That I want someone else."

  Toni's tempted to ask him _who_ , having a good guess to his answer, but she resists. "Anything I can do to help?" She asks instead. 

  He genuinely considers it. "Can I have a drink?"

  She smirks, not having expected that. One thing she found out early was that Peter had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life. 

  "Please," he adds, not knowing that she's already sold on the idea.

  She hands him her glass, waiting expectantly, watching him with dark eyes. He hesitates for a split second, before taking a sip.

  The reaction is immediate. He rips away, eyes shut as he coughs, mostly in shock, making her take the glass back quickly.

  "It burns," he rasps, and she grins. "How do you like that stuff?"

  "Well, it's an acquired taste," she shrugs. She takes a sip, swirls the liquid around her tongue for a second. "But it can be too strong for some people."

  He narrows his eyes. "I can handle it. I just wasn't prepared the first time."

  She tips it slightly in his direction. "Try again?"

  He hesitates.

  "Okay, what if I give it to you?"

  At her suggestion, his eyes widen and it's a struggle for her not to just jump him right then. It wouldn't do to get aggressive now. She takes a careful sip of the golden liquid in her mouth and steps closer to him. His doe eyes are dark with anticipation as she curls a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to catch his lips in a kiss as they open in a half-hearted attempt at protest, allowing him to drink the liquid from her mouth, any sounds he might have made lost in the rush of fire burning down his throat.

  The alcohol seems to kick in then, as Peter reacts by clutching at her waist with strong fingers, shaking with need as he kisses back. She doesn't let him get too far, pulling away minutely. He's breathing hard, his pulse hammering under her fingers at his neck, staring at her through dazed eyes. She softens her gaze, trying to appear less predatory, less triumphant.

  "I... Miss Stark, I..." He growls in frustration at his inability to complete his sentences.

  She decides it's time to test it one last time, to see how badly he wants it. She pulls away from him slowly, placing the glass on her desk. First he doesn't react, and she wonders if she read him wrong. But the second she makes to leave, starts towards the door, he grabs her arm, pulling her to himself almost harshly and pressing their lips together. She lets him, lets him take control and pull her flush against his own frame. She lets her hand wander, digging it into his hair and tugging. He moans into her mouth when she rolls her hips against him, adjusting their positions to press her against the glass.

  They break apart for air, but only for a split second, before he's kissing her again, desperately. He picks her up with an ease that makes her dizzy, jamming his hips between her thighs so her legs are locked around his waist, heels digging into his back, Louboutins long forgotten on the floor.

  Toni hitches herself up, pressing her center right against the bulge in his pants. She curls her tongue over his, running it across the roof of his mouth, delighting in the way he shivers. It gives her a chance to pull away, and she takes it, nipping at his jaw, marking a trail up to his ear, closing her lips over the soft cartilage.

  Peter's gasping loudly, panting, and it's a beautiful, _beautiful_ sound, everything she'd dreamed it would be. His large hands slide up her bare legs, and she drags her teeth over his bottom lip, then soothing the sting with a softer kiss.

  "Toni," he chokes out, fingers lingering at the damp spot on her panties. _Fuck_ , she has _never_ heard him say her name like _that_ , he's always called her _Miss Stark_ , and even _that's_ hotter than it should be. "Toni, _please_. Please, let me... I want..."  


  She waits for him to finish.

  "I want you," he finally pleads.

  She grins, shark-like and victorious, hand moving between them to flick his fly open with practiced ease. "Down, boy."

  He shifts his grip, letting her stand on her own, before dropping to his knees smoothly, yanking her panties away in a single pull. His mouth wraps around her pussy and a skilled tongue slides into her, curling and thrusting shallowly, while his fingers dig deep into her thighs, thumbs grinding into the muscles and making her mewl.

  Toni loses herself in a haze of pleasure, snapping back to awareness when Peter pinches her hip, making her tug his hair again in retaliation. His tongue flicks across her clit, and his fingers move to fuck her open, like he's waging a war. 

  It occurrs to her that if it were daytime, anyone high up enough could have seen them if they'd looked in the direction of the Tower. The second she has this thought, Peter curls all four fingers inside her, blunt nails scratching at her walls.

  Combined, it's enough to push her over the edge and she wails, sobbing on his name as her spine arches up from the glass. His free hand pushes at her stomach, keeping her pressed against the surface, as he laps up everything she had to offer, only letting her go when his own release blindsides him.

  She pulls him to his feet, and he comes readily, leaning to kiss her; hot, heavy, and tasting of sex. His hands tangle into her wild curls, and he leans his forehead against hers, eyes teary and filled with emotions as he stared at her.

  She smiled back sweetly, letting him believe exactly what he wanted to, while she basked in her own victory.

  _You're mine,_ she thought.  _I'm going to keep you._


End file.
